Much Better than Sexting
by LovelessxHarlequin
Summary: Tifa has a secret workaholic lover, who's better at keeping and delivering secrets than Cait Sith.  It's a Tifa/Reeve pairing, via Cait Sith. What else would you use it for? Oh yea, this is ...well ...a LEMON!


"Alright, tough question time," Yuffie announced to the group as they sat around a table drinking steadily. It was time for their annual reunion, Sephiroth's flunky clones were not the only ones who could have a reunion. Since the events of Meteor and Geostigma, the AVALANCHE crew had decided to get together once a year to remember fallen comrades, reflect on the past, catch up on recent events, and discuss the future.

"This'll fucking good," Cid grumbled, rolling his eyes. His glass and bottle of scotch within easy reach.

"Okay, and you guys have to answer..uumm... Okay, what Shinra official, dead or alive would you have sex with?" she asked, after pausing a few times in her question. Silence fell over the group before a wave of laughter broke out.

"What kinda question's dat," Barret choked out after spitting his drink over the table. "Who gonna wanna sleep wit' def fools?"

"Scarlett," was Cid's answer, calm and collected. He continued to puff away at his cigarette as if nothing had happened, as if he had not mentioned that he would have willing slept with the now deceased enemy. "What are ya fuckin' lookin' at? I answered the damned question, ya gotta fuckin' problem with that?"

"You do know she slept with half of Shinra right?" Vincent added quietly.

"I used to be a fucking Captain in their goddamn air force sunshine, course I know the bitch had an open door policy when it came to her cunt," Cid shouted. "What the fuck about you? Gotta be someone in the fucking corporation that got you're cold ass blood boiling."

"Elena," Vincent admitted quietly. He didn't harbor any feelings for the blonde Turk, he just found her firing a gun a huge turn one. He may have been in a coffin for thirty years, but he was still a man.

"Well, fuck I didn't know all that Vinny," Yuffie chimed in after having fallen silent for a few moments. "You gotta thing for petite gun-toting blondes?"

"You asked a question, I answered," Vincent grumbled into his drink. "A question that you haven't answered yourself yet."

"If you say Reno, I might puke. He makes Scarett look like a virgin," Cloud said, finally speaking up.

"I really don't care for gingers," Yuffie scolded, sticking her tongue out. "I'd have to say Rude or Rufus though."

"Cissnei," Barret said, not bothering to offer anymore than a name. No one pestered him for more information after the deathly glare he shot everyone.

"Shinra was always pretty short of women," Cloud added. "So I'd say Scarlett too."

"Damn straight spikey, bitch had a great rack and I'm sure she'd know how to do it right," Cid laughed slapping Cloud on the back, causing the blonde to choke on his drink.

"What about you Teef?" Yuffie asked poking at Tifa who had been lost in thought at the first mention of the question.

"I don't know," she mused, playing dumb. She knew her answer, she already had her secret Shinra crush. There was no way her friends would understand the truth of it, so she and her secret man were relegated to out of town hotel meetings, and secret messages back and forth. Tifa actually owed him a little message, one that she would send tonight after her friends drank themselves to sleep.

"What's that guilty smile for," Yuffie teased. "You can tell us Teef, promise it won't leave the group."

"Like ya could ever keep yer fucking mouth closed 'bout somethin' like this. Yer a goddman gossip and we fucking know it," Cid continued to cuss out, drinking between swearing.

"Let her answer," Vincent said, shushing Cid.

"Reeve," Tifa mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

"Wat was dat," Barret shouted leaning closer to Tifa.

"Reeve okay," she shouted blushing uncontrollably. "You happy now?"

"Eewwww he's soooo old," Yuffie whined. "He'd probably break a hip if you ever did get with him. You're supposed to rattle the bones around, not break them."

"He's got a distinguished, mature look to him," Tifa muttered trying to defend herself.

"Shit girl, if I'da know you gotta thing fer older men, I'da thrown my fucking chips in the ring," Cid laughed. His comment earned him a scoff and roll of the eyes from Tifa and others in the group.

"Like she'd eva want yo nasty, swearin', smokin', tea guzzin' ass anyways Highwind," Barret laughed.

"Whatever, but why Reeve?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"I don't have to explain myself," Tifa huffed and resumed sipping her drink. She was trying to last longer than everyone, so she wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed later. As conversation drifted on, her mind floated back to Reeve Tuesti; he was her dirty little secret, one she rather enjoyed. Their secret tryst was made even more fun, when Reeve would invent little missions to send Cloud out on so that he could have Tifa to himself for a few days. Cloud never seemed to notice that his off continent assignments always coincided when the children were spending days away with Barret or Cid and Shera. It was devious and sneaky, but it made her feel that much more wanted by him.

Reeve Tuesti might have been years older than she, but he had the maturity that men around her age lacked. There were also other things he could do, that no other twenty-something year old had the experience to do. Though he was her senior, he wore her completely out in bed. There was no way she could keep up with the demands of his body without being reduced to a boneless, almost drooling mass of flesh. He knew exactly where to touch her, where to lick and taste, how hard to squeeze, when to pull, when too push.

As the night wore on, her friends dropped one by one. Vincent left, determined to make it back to his own apartment further towards the city center of Edge, though Tifa knew he would make it as far as the inn down the street and stop there. Yuffie passed out in the chair that she sat on. Cloud managed to drag himself up the stairs. Cid and Barret were on their last legs, trying to out drink the other. One would win, but both would be out cold on the table in a few minutes. Tifa rose and made her way to the sink behind the bar to pour out what was left of her drink. She had been nursing the same one for hours, taking only a sip here and there to make it seem as if she had been drinking with her friends.

"I fuckin' wwin, ya assssssshholllee," Cid slurred before promptly following Barret into the alcohol induced slumber. Tifa smiled at them and made her way upstairs to her own bedroom, but not before locking up. Once in her room, she set about lighting a few candles; she knew he would like that, he always commented how he loved the way she looked in candlelight. Her eyes caught the gleam of an intruder in the corner of her room. She knew who the intruder was. A small mechanical cat, who had once rode on the back of a giant fake moogle, but no longer needed to do so. Tifa smiled and picked the robotic creature setting it on the dresser across from her bed. Months ago, Reeve had deactivated the mechanical cat, but after prompting from Tifa he had enabled it to track his location and return to Tifa's bar. Of course they could have used their PHSs, but it was more fun to send each other encoded messages on the little toy cat.

Tifa pressed a few button's on it's collar, dug around in her top drawer for a minute then retreated to the bed. She smiled at the cat, who was recording her every move.

"Hi baby, I've missed you," she said slowly removing her top as if she were only getting ready for bed. "I hate when you have to leave for work for so long." Tifa was pouting at the camera as she slid her skirt down her legs, leaving her in only bra and panties. "I get so lonely without you here, without you to hold me, kiss me, caress me," her voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "I miss your hands on my body, my breasts in particular, they ache for you hands and mouth." Tifa let out a breathy moan as she began to gently rub her large breasts, mashing them together through the thin fabric of her bra. "Come closer," she said beckoning with one finger. She and Reeve had programmed Cait Sith to respond to a few voice commands, it made sending naughty videos more fun when they could change the camera angle without having to stop what they were doing.

The finger she had used to motion the cat forward with, was slipped in her mouth as she exposed her breast with her free hand. She moaned around and sucked on that finger while crimson eyes locked onto the camera. The first time Tifa had tried to record and send Reeve a message via Cait Sith, she found it too awkward to be sexy while staring at what amounted to a stuffed animal. Numerous tries had gotten her quite comfortable though. The finger in her mouth was removed to trail a hot wet line down her throat and further down to her breast. She pinched and pulled at her taut nipples, imagining it was Reeve's large hands mauling her breasts while his mouth devoured the soft skin of her neck.

Frustrated from not being able to achieve more pleasure from playing with her tits, Tifa let a hand slip down to her underwear, which were pushed and kicked off in haste. Slowly, teasingly she traced her nether lips, parting them ever so slightly for the gleaming eyes of the little cat. Her breath hitched as she tentatively touched her nub with the tip of her index finger. Body hungry for more she rubbed at herself, eyes closed imagining it was Reeve leaning over her, playing her body like a fiddle. Craving more, she dipped two fingers inside her canal. She was dissolving into a heated pool rapidly as she worked herself with those fingers. Her other hand came down from her breasts to play with her swollen bundle.

"Reeve," she panted. "I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me." Just as quickly as it had appeared her hand disappeared and she reached beside her to retrieve her the other toy Reeve had given her. It had been a present that accompanied the return of Cait Sith. The phallus was slipped past her lips as she wantonly sucked it in preparation. Once it was sufficiently wet with her saliva it replaced her fingers at her opening. Before pressing forward, she pressed the little button that sent it into a flurry of vibrating patters.

Tifa impaled herself on the toy, panting and muttering Reeve's name. As she continued to please herself, eyes locking on the camera, her body began to spasm. The pressure building between her legs was getting too great, a wave threatening to crest and crash down upon her. She continued, her pace increasing, racing towards that peak until she reached it and jumped willingly into the blissful oblivion that followed. Her body seized up and Reeve's name was choked from her lips, half plea, half prayer. As she sat there relearning how to breath, the brought the toy to her lips and sucked on it, enjoying her own smell and taste.

"Come back soon, so I can have a taste of the real thing," was the last thing she recorded before pressing the buttons on Cait Sith's collar that would stop him from recording and send it on it's way back to her secret lover. Tifa lay back, body covered in a sheen of sweat, utterly spent, but a smile on her face as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
